


Jealousy is a bitch

by surrealdelicacy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surrealdelicacy/pseuds/surrealdelicacy
Summary: George watches as Harry and Ginny dance at Bill's wedding.
Relationships: Harry Potter & George Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Jealousy is a bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prompt i want to write but have no motivation to do so.

Jealousy was a bitch, he heard that somewhere. It was funny but did nothing to ease the ache he felt in his chest every time someone winked at Harry.

It soothed him only a little to know that Harry never reciprocated but it hurt nonetheless. Though, he would not miss mentioning the fact that what hurt the most during all this is the fact that he winked at Harry to – all the time.

The only one whose winks would get a response - even if it was in the form an eye roll – was Ginny. That hurt too.

Ginny, his baby sister who had a ten year plan to woo Harry Potter into a wedded bliss and their mother was happy for them. If it was someone else George might’ve snorted and hoped for the best but not with Ginny because she gets what she wants.

Harry had no reason to keep denying her forever; she would give him love and a family. Molly and Arthur would dote on him and he’ll never spend a Christmas alone.

George wished he could say something or scream the fact that his parents can’t monopolize Harry without considering the fact that there are others out there that could interest Harry and that he could fall in love with a wrong Weasley – not that George had hope. But George never said a thing, he loved his balls and he didn’t want them ripped.

It wasn’t his fault he fell in love with the boy who lived after spending time with him. How can his feelings be disregarded because he Ginny liked him first? Ginny liked him way before she knew who he was, she liked him in a glance and that was irrelevant. George knew harry first, he was there for harry first and they became friends first.

Why must he be the one to give up!

He didn’t want to give up.

But he had no choice.

Watching as those two danced around people in Bill’s wedding was enough of an eye opener.

Jealousy was a bitch.

Funnily enough no one was laughing.


End file.
